


If Only

by were_lemur



Category: Pirates of the Carribean
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Drabble, Drunkenness, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-12
Updated: 2009-06-12
Packaged: 2017-10-17 08:11:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/174736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_lemur/pseuds/were_lemur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angst.  For potc_100's prompt: "What if?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	If Only

Somewhere during the third bottle of rum it occurs to him; he should have jumped after Elizabeth.

He would have probably been killed; deep in his cups, he imagines his funeral. Pictures Elizabeth dressed all in black, weeping at his grave.

Surely she would mourn, if only for the sake of their friendship?

Though maybe he'd live just long enough for her to cradle his broken body in her arms, press her lips to his, and tell him that of course she'd accept his proposal ...

Either way, he'd be dead before he could kill almost every man on the _Dauntless_.


End file.
